The Last Waltz
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: Sakura's high school have a homecoming prom. She hoping that Syaoran Li can come from Hong Kong for their last dance...


_The Last Waltz_

This is my first fanfic Sakura x Syaoran. Enjoy... ;D

The school's hall room has been turned into a ballroom. All students and teachers with their fancy dress. Of course! Their title dress code tonight was prom or formal. The girls wore dresses are very beautiful, while the guys use a tuxedo and they looks handsome in it as well.

The dancing hall now filled with people whose dance-phobic partners. The dance floor was surrounded by bunches of white, black, and silver balloons, streamers, and ribbons.

A girl with auburn hair with a cherry blossom hair-band that matched her red necklace. Her emerald eyes twirl around in her long light pink evening dresses. It's was Sakura Kinomoto.

The moon shines bright hanging in the sky as Sakura standing. She also can feel it the silence and the wind blows on her face. Meanwhile, she look at the shooting star. It's very bright as a clear light.

"Sakura, over here!" as the voice said, Sakura turned around and she saw Chiharu and the other at the buffet table. She went to the other are standing.

"Hi, everyone! The food looks delicious!" Sakura smile.

"Here have some?" asked Rika as she gave some of cupcake to Sakura.

"Thank you, Rika." Sakura take her offer. "By the way, you look beautiful, Rika."

"Thank you, Sakura. You too." Rika smile.

"Takashi, there enough for you!" Chiharu getting furious at Takashi because he's eating too much.

"Do you known that the ball dance was originally from Kingston Lacy, Dorset, England, on 19 December 1791. The occasion was to celebrate the completion of major alterations to the house and the event was organised by Frances Bankes, wife of Henry Bankes, owner of the house. The event involved 140 guests, with dancing from 9pm to 7am, interrupted by dinner at 1am." said Takashi. After he finish it, Chiharu grabbed him and leave the other as they sweat drop.

"Come on, Takashi! Let's go! See you girl later." said Chiharu.

"Okay, bye!"

"Those two never has they?" said Rika

"Yeah!" said Sakura as nodded. After the scene of Chiharu and Takashi, she has spotted Tomoyo with her video camera as she sweat drop. "You haven't changed a bit too, Tomoyo..."

"It's look nice." said a girl with a green dress.

"Yeah, it looks really nice today." replied a boy with tuxedo.

The further end of the room were round tables with flowers and balloons surrounding them. The food, including little cakes, cookies, and punch was laid out along a table by the wall for people to eat buffet style. A glasses of punch on their hand chimed against one another as their laughter could be heard in the next room.

Sakura standing and looks around with the familiar face. It's seem everyone have a dance partners, but her. Sakura only want to dance with someone how precious person. The person named was Syaoran Li. He's properly at Hong Kong, busy with his school work. Sakura really want to asking him about the homecoming dance that they having right now. But she don't want to trouble him for coming here... just for her. It'll be selfish to asking him that.

It's been two years they didn't see each other after the play. She just remember that she wore a twirl around in her long light pink ball grow, small white wings poked out from her back. She also the main role as the princess. Syaoran in the other hand, he role as the prince.

Sakura remember that they have to dance in front the all people. They are so sweet and so cute for each other. She want to feel that moment again and she want to be with him. She also want to dance with him, around freely. Even so, it's will be the last waltz with him, together.

There a most students or teachers begin to dance with their respective spouses. Suddenly, a fourteen boy in the tuxedo with a green bow-tie. He leaned to her as he greet her first.

"Excuse me, Miss Kinomoto?" he said. Sakura take a look at him, sudden she froze. It's seen she know the person how standing in front of her. "Do you believe in love at first sight... or do I have to walk by you again?"

"Syaoran!" Sakura smlie with joy.

"Sorry, it been a whlie..." Syaoran smlie her back.

"Syaoran... is that really you? How do you-"

"Daidouji told me about the homecoming dance. So, I told mother for her permission to came Japan with Wang Wei and Meilin." Syaoran explained to her.

"Wait? Meilin coming too?" Sakura excited as she heard that Meilin came here as well.

"Yeah! She with Daidouji, somehow?" replied Syaoran.

"Oh? Okay... Syaoran... I... " Sakura a bit shy all of sudden.

"You want to dance?" Syaoran extended his hand with a smile. As Sakura... well, she looked pretty nervous back there.

"Okay..." She looked up shakily as her emerald eyes met his amber eyes.

Slowly their hands reached for a helping of each other hand. Later, they both end up on the floor and danced to the strains of romantic music. Tomoyo didn't wasted of this moment. She did prepare for recording action of Sakura and Li who were dancing with her video camera.

"They really are perfect together. I am glad to record of they both dancing" said Tomoyo.

"Sakura is beautiful, is not it?" said Meilin

"Yeah!" said Kero that was hiding inside of Tomoyo's bag.

In the corner of the room, Touya have a refreshment. But the other hand, Yukito have to bring his big appetite here. Thanks goodness, there was enough for to garbed the food. Suddenly, Touya's eyes was staring at her younger sister, Sakura who danced with Syaoran with disgust.

"Huh... some boy was dancing with Sakura." Grumbled Touya.

"Come on, Touya. She's fourteen now. It's okay she with someone on her age." said Yukito. "That remind me I almost forgot to lock my bike."

"Really, Yukito..."

"I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." said Touya as he hurried to leave the party room.

Meanwhile, the prom was smoothly as it goes. All students and teachers thoroughly enjoyed the party. One of the teacher turned down the music into a slow music. The other was accompanied by sparkling lights, it's makes a bit romance's scene for this evening.

Sakura hugged him closer, lowering her head against his chest as making Syaoran a bit surprised. "Sakura, what is it?"

"Oh! It's nothing... it just... I..." Sakura is getting nervous.

Suddenly they feel a cold breeze coming from outside. The a good time they went to outside for some air. "Sakura..."

"Yes..."

"Let's go outside." Syaoran take Sakura as she following behing him.

"Sure."

Once they got outside, Syaoran looked at the bright moon, which further adds to the romance of the evening party. It's seem Sakura and Syaoran's situation is getting better.

"Sakura, let's go with me..." invite Syaoran.

"W-what are we going?" She asked nervously.

"Just hand out here." replied Syaoran.

"Alright."

"Sakura... you're very pretty in that dress" said Syaoran.

"Thank you. You also look dashing with the tuxedo "Sakura said blushing.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he whispered into her ear. "I won't leave you..."

"What?" Sakura surprised.

"I said I won't leave you again, Sakura."

"Oh, Syaoran..."

"Sakura... close your eyes. I want to show you something?" said Syaoran.

"Okay then." replied Sakura as Syaoran asked her to do. Actually Sakura a bit awkward as Syaoran want to shown her something. He leaned his face down and gentle pulled her face to him with his hands. Final, he kissed Sakura's lips for the first time.

Sakura was surprised by opened her eyes and know that Syaoran was kissing her. But she let Syaoran kiss him, because it all as a sign of love and affection to her.

"Syaoran... you kissed me... it feels really warm... " said Sakura in her thought.

"I love you, Sakura." said Syaoran.

"I love you, too." Sakura blushing.

The moments later, Syaoran break their kiss, he looked at Sakura who was blushing embarrassment. Sakura was smiled him. After then, they both continued danced on the spot, without any music. The moonlight shone on the spot, as the light is only for Sakura and Syaoran.


End file.
